Retrouvailles inattendues
by OoO-RED-OoO
Summary: A la mort de Cora, Regina fuit Storybrooke, abandonnant tout espoirs de se faire aimé par Henry. 10 ans plus tard, Henry se rend à Hyperion Heights pour rencontrer la famille de sa petite amie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Régina

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ça me fait très plaisir de poster de nouveau, presqu'un an après _Général Swan_ !**

 **J'ai écrit cette histoire un peu au feeling, sans trop y réfléchir, et visiblement ça marche bien mieux comme ça -_-**

 **J'aime beaucoup les fic' dans lesquels Régina décide de partir de Storybrooke et de laisser tombé Henry. Et comme il y en a trop peu, j'en ai écrit une !**

 **Je précise que dans cette histoire, Kelly n'est pas Zelena, Margot n'est pas Robyn et Rogers n'est pas Hook ! Et Lucy n'est pas la fille d'Henry. J'utilise leurs versions d'Hypérion High :)**

 **Dernière précision, c'est une histoire en quatre parties et je la publierais tous les jours ! Ah et je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc désolé pour les fautes...**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 **Régina ou une nouvelle vie**

* * *

On était samedi. Comme à son habitude, Régina, se leva. prépara un copieux petit déjeuner, et sourit en voyant celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme une sœur entrer dans leur cuisine et lui rendre son sourire, quoiqu'un peu endormie.

 **-Bonjour Kel' !** S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouer pour la rousse qui grimaça légèrement.

 **-'Jour Roni** , soupira Kelly en se laissant tomber lourdement sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table de leur cuisine. Elle accepta avec bonheur la tasse de café encore fumant que lui tendit son ami et soupira de contentement en sentant le breuvage brûler sa gorge.

Roni. Ou plutôt Véronica, son nouveau nom. Quand elle avait quitté Storybrooke, elle avait changer de nom, ne souhaitant pas être retrouvée, jugeant que cela serait trop douloureux de revoir ce fils à qui elle avait tout donné, qui l'avait sauvé avant de la renier et de la rejeter. "Véronica", l'ironie même de se nouveau nom l'avait fait sourire. _Porteuse de victoire_. Ça en était presque risible à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui elle le trouvait juste. Elle avait triomphé de ses Ténèbres, elle était enfin aimé pour elle, elle faisait le bien et elle appréciait ça. Elle était enfin heureuse ! Certes Henry ne faisait plus partie de sa vie et devait la détester encore plus de l'avoir abandonnée, mais elle s'en fichait, ou du moins elle évitait de trop y penser.

Une fois son café avalé, Kelly était plus loquace et lui partageait son programme du week-end. Footing matinal, sortie culturelle avec Margot, qui adorait découvrir de nouvelles cultures, et soirée tranquille devant un bon film. Roni, de son côté, ouvrait son bar à treize heure jusqu'au soir, où elle laissé généralement son barman, Remy prendre sa relève pour passer la soirée avec les filles.

Et puis aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Jacinda avait invité son petit-ami et sa mère à passer le week-end à Hypérion afin de les connaître et elle comptait les emmener au bar dans l'après-midi pour qu'elle le rencontre. Elle était un peu excité de rencontrer celui qui avait ravie le corps de la jeune femme, persuadée que si Jacinda était tombé pour lui, il devait être spécial. Depuis Jack, le père de Lucy, la jeune femme s'était interdit d'aimer, préférant se concentrer pleinement sur sa fille. Tout ce que Régina savait, c'était qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'enterrement de Jack, six mois plus tôt.

Jacinda devait passer en début d'après-midi pour lui déposer Lucy, le temps qu'elle aille chercher son petit-ami et sa mère à l'aéroport, puis elle passerait au bar pour le lui présenter et retrouver sa fille.

Une heure plus tard, Kelly partait pour son jogging, la laissant seule avec Margot encore endormie. Il était 10 heures et Régina savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à réveiller la jeune fille avant 11h. A vingt ans, en pleine étude de commerce international, la blonde restait la même marmotte qu'à douze ans. La brune décida donc de descendre dans la cuisine du bar pour y préparer quelques desserts qui avaient rapidement fait la réputation du Roni's. En effet, sans faire salon de thé, elle proposait dans l'après-midi des parts de gâteaux pour accompagner les boissons de ses clients. Et le soir elle proposait des amuses gueules et autres petits apéritifs.

Elle avait tenue à cuisiner dès le début de l'ouverture du bar, se refusant à tenir une vulgaire taverne et aimant depuis toujours la cuisine. Ses nombreux voyages lui avait permis d'agrandir considérable son livre de recette et elle avait décrété que le samedi serait le jour de l'exotisme, où elle proposerait uniquement des desserts et des plats d'un pays en particulier. Et ce mois-ci, elle cuisinait mexicain.

Deux heures plus tard, elle remonta dans l'appartement qui surplombait le bar et salua Margot qui était levée et habillée. Kelly rentra presqu'en même temps qu'elle et se précipita directement dans la douche.

Régina commença ensuite à préparer leur déjeuner, bientôt épaulé par Margot qui gardait, depuis son enfance, une fascination pour ses faits et gestes dans une cuisine. Elles déjeunèrent ensuite toutes les trois, écoutant Margot, enthousiaste, qui racontait à Régina là où elle comptait emmener sa mère cet après-midi, une exposition sur les perceptions de la mort en Asie. Kelly avait l'aire moyennement emballée mais le cachait comme elle le pouvait à sa fille.

Elles débarrassèrent ensuite, et partirent, laissant Régina ouvrir le bar. Elle sourit en accueillant Rogers et sa fille, Alice, qui venaient, comme tous les samedis, prendre leur dessert chez elle. Ils discutèrent un bon moment avec animation, profitant de l'absence de clients pour s'épancher à leurs aises. Puis Jacinda arriva, il devait être 14h15, et lui déposa Lucy en la remerciant. Rogers et Alice restèrent quelques minutes de plus avant de partir à leur tour, ils avaient prévu une petite virée en bateau.

Régina regarda un instant Lucy, qui s'était installée comme à son habitude dans un fauteuil confortable au fond de la salle et dévorait un nouveau livre. Elles discutèrent un bon moment de ce livre, avant que les premiers clients ne viennent les interrompre.

Elle se glissa, aussi facilement que les milliers de fois précédente de le rôle de la barman, servant sourires et boissons aux uns et aux autres, prenant des nouvelles des habitués et échangeant quelques mots avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Elle surveillait du coin de l'oeil Lucy qui, aussi sage que l'était Henry à son âge, était imperturbable aux allers et venus des clients qui lui souriait aimablement quand ils apercevaient. Depuis sa naissance, il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe quelques après-midi au bar pendant que sa mère faisait des heures sup' chez Louis, au fast food du quartier.

Jacinda avait une confiance aveugle en Roni depuis que celle-ci l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Et la considérait comme sa mère de substitution et savait que c'était réciproque.

Il était plus de 16 heures quand enfin, la jeune mère célibataire poussa les portes du bar. Roni était en train de servir les Mikaelson, petite famille du quartier qui aimait bien prendre de temps à autre un goûter chez elle. Elle releva la tête en entendant le cri joyeux de Lucy.

 **-Maman !**

 **-Ma chérie !** répondit Jacinda en ouvrant ses bras pour y accueillir sa fille qui avait abandonné son livre sur le fauteuille et s'était précipité sur sa mère en l'apercevant. **Tout s'est bien passé, tu a été sage ?**

La petite hocha la tête énergiquement, la faisant rire.

 **-Je te présente Emma, la maman d'Henry.**

Régina se figea. Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire. Mais c'était pourtant bien vrai : Henry et Emma Swan étaient là, devant ses yeux, entourant Jacinda et Lucy. Elle ferma les yeux. Et après dix ans, elle ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment violent étreindre sa poitrine. Cette peur de tout perdre. Elle l'avait presque oublié. D'abord pendant deux ans en se refusant à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, puis après ces dernières années de bonheur elle avait fini par relâcher la pression, tentant d'oublier son passé pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie.

Mais voilà que son passé la rattrapait. Et de la plus brusque des manières. Si Jacinda aimait Henry qui la détestait alors elle allait les perdre, elle et Lucy.

 **-Roni ?**

Elle revint à elle pour croiser le regard inquiet de Jacinda. Mon Dieu qu'elle allait lui manquer.

 **-Hey Jacinda ! Désolé** , elle lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de se reprendre. **Lucy a été un ange, tu la connais, rien ni personne n'arrivera à la séparer de son livre.**

 **-Merci Roni ! Il faut absolument que je te le présente !** s'exclama-t-elle, excitée, **Henry !** appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé rejoignit rapidement Jacinda, suivi de près par Emma, en pleine conversation avec Lucy, qui devait lui raconter l'histoire de son livre à juger par l'air concentré de son visage.

Quand elle croisa le regard de celui qu'elle avait élevé et aimé comme son propre fils, elle eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. En l'observant, elle se dit que sans Miss Swan, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais reconnu, et cette constatation l'emplit de tristesse.

Elle fut surprise par les émotions qu'elle vit passer dans ses yeux : stupeur, regret, joie, culpabilité, inquiétude et amour. Elle n'était pas certaine pour le dernier, mais cela la déstabilisa. Voilà tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regarder ainsi. Le moment fut coupé, une fois n'est pas coutume par la blonde qui, elle aussi avait reconnu la barman et s'était figée.

 **-Régina ?**

La brune releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la femme, complètement surprise de la rencontrer ici.

 **-Miss Swan, Henry** , salua maladroitement la brune, peu sûre du comportement à adopter.

 **-Maman** , souffla Henry complètement bouleversé, choquant Jacinda qui ne comprenait rien.

 **-Ben ça alors, Madame le maire ! Si je m'attendais à vous revoir ici !**

Régina ferma les yeux, c'était un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, ils furent interrompu par la voix enjouée de Margot qui se précipita vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa tante.

 **-C'est nous !** Elle lui colla une grosse bise sur la joue. **On t'as pas trop manqué j'espère ?** sourit-elle, inconsciente du véritable drame familiale dans lequel Régina venait de plonger.

Régina prit l'intervention de la blonde comme une bénédiction et décida d'ignorer les regards pleins d'incompréhension des deux Swan.

 **-Tu sais bien que vous me manquer à chaque fois que vous êtes loin** , sourit-elle tendrement en retour. **C'était intéressant ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Je crois que maman n'était pas super à l'aise** , rigola la jeune fille. **Mais moi, j'ai adoré !**

 **-Je t'entends jeune fille !** déclara, faussement agacée, la flamboyante rousse qui vint à son tour enlacer sa sœur. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des idées tordues sur tes choix de sortie que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Comment ça se passe chérie ?**

Régina n'avait jamais été tactile ou mielleuse. Sauf avec Henry. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié avec les autres, préférant les tenir à distance à coup de vouvoiement et de regard froid. Si à Storybrooke cela avait suffit à tenir les badauds à l'écart, ça n'a absolument pas été le cas à Hypérion. Surtout avec Kelly qui était, pour ainsi dire son opposé, exubérante et personnification de la jovialité. A son contact, elle s'était adoucie, avait retrouver une certaine joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdu depuis Daniel.

Aujourd'hui c'était devenu complètement naturel pour elle d'étreindre ses amis et de se lacher à leurs côtés. Et elle avait était plus que contrainte d'accepter les petits surnoms de sa soeur qui ne semblait pouvoir se cantonner à accepter de l'appelait Véronica. C'est pourquoi elle ignora complètement les regards choqués d'Emma et Henry pour se concentrer sur Kelly et Margot.

 **-On monte se changer et on vient t'aider** , déclara Margot qui jeta un regard à sa mère qui hocha la tête en souriant.

Elles s'éclipsèrent en vitesse, laissant Régina seule face à son passé et une Jacinda de plus en plus perdue.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** demanda soudain cette dernière en dévisageant Roni et Henry qui s'étaient remis à se regarder étrangement.

 **-Jayce** , commença doucement Régina en se retournant vers sa protégée, **tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma vie avant Hypérion ?**

 **-Que tu avais perdue ton fils ? Que tu avais renoncer à lui pour son propre bonheur ?** répondit la jeune femme, incertaine avant de comprendre soudain. **Tu veux dire qu'Henry est ton fils ?**

La révélation sembla l'emplir d'inconfort.

 **-Mais comment vous avez atterri là en fait ?** demanda Emma, comme si toute cette situation était normale.

 **-Je-** commença Régina avant d'être interrompu encore une fois par de grand éclats de voix.

 **-Roni, prends une pause, on s'en charge** , lui assura Kelly en posant une main sur son épaule avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Jacinda et des deux étrangers. **Hey J ! C'est lui le prétendant ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant Henry qui la regardait étrangement alors que la brune hochait la tête. **Et bah tu t'es bien débrouillée dis donc ! Raison de plus pour prendre ta pause Roni, va faire peur au garçon pour qu'il se tienne à carreau !**

 **-Arrête de les embêter 'man** , répliqua Margot en poussant sa mère derrière le comptoirs pour qu'elle prenne les commandes des quelques clients qui étaient entrés entre temps dans le bar.

 **-D'accord, je prends ma pause, mais amène-nous deux chocolats à la cannelle et deux cafés légeois** , demanda-t-elle à Kelly en lui lançant un torchon.

Très mal à l'aise, Régina sorti du comptoire et se dirigea vers une petite table à l'écart en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Elle s'assit et commença ses explications, n'ayant aucune idée de comment procéder et préférant aborder une attitude de politicienne, qu'elle n'avait pas employé depuis la négociation du bar.

 **-Quand je suis partie de Storybrooke, j'ai voyagé pendant deux ans, je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Et puis je suis arrivée à Seattle. J'y ai rencontré Kelly et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a convaincue de rester. J'ai repris ce bar et je me suis définitivement installé dans le quartier. J'ai rencontré Jacinda et elle m'a fait penser à toi, Henry, si pleine de vie, libre et rebelle. Et depuis les années ont passés, Kel' et Margot on emménager avec moi, Jayce a grandit et est devenu plus mature, Lucy est née… La vie à suivit son cours.**

Elle termina en les regardant droit dans les yeux. La situation était loin d'être confortable pour elle mais elle refusait de baisser les yeux devant eux. Elle avait déjà tant abandonné pour leur bonheur, elle se refusait de se montrer faible devant eux. Certes, ils risquaient de lui arracher Jayce et Lucy, mais en attendant elle ne comptait pas rougir du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis son départ de Storybrooke.

 **-Pourquoi tu es partie ?** demanda soudain Henry, comme si la question l'avait torturé depuis des années.

 **-Parce que je ne voulais pas devenir comme ma mère. Je me suis rendu compte un jour que j'étais prête à tout pour te retenir près de moi, quitte à aller contre ta volonté. Je me suis dégoûtée quand j'ai trouvé acceptable de penser ça et quand j'ai commencé à monter des plans. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber, de te laisser choisir les Charmants, mais les jours passaient et je te voyais heureux, loin de moi, tu ne m'adressais plus un seul regard quand on se croisait. Ça me faisait tellement souffrir, un jour j'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et je suis partie en laissant des papiers qui feraient de Miss Swan ton tuteur légal, qui te libérerait de moi** , termina-t-elle tristement, le souvenir des quelques semaines qui avaient précédé son départ encore douloureux dans son esprit.

 **-Je-** , commença Henry avant d'être interrompu par la flamboyante rousse qui commença à leur servir leurs boissons.

 **-Et voilà pour vous ! Désolé pour l'attente, le bar ne désemplit pas ! Ah et Rogers passe dîner ce soir !** informa-t-elle Régina, qui réussit à lui rendre son sourire. **Vous n'avez qu'à venir tous les trois, comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance** , sourit-elle en jetant un regard aux Swan.

Emma ne su que répondre et préféra se tourner vers Régina, qui hocha la tête, sachant que de toute façon c'était trop tard.

 **-Ca serait avec plaisir, si vous êtes sûre qu'on ne dérange pas** , répondit Emma.

 **-Déranger ? J. ! Aurais-tu oublié de préciser l'incroyable hospitalité de la famille West-Mills ? On adore recevoir !** S'exclama tout sourire la femme. **Bon faut que j'y retourne !**

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant, sans le savoir, Roni en très mauvaise posture. Voyant le silence s'éterniser, elle décida de se lever devant les regards interrogatifs des autres.

 **-Je dois y retourner aussi** , expliqua-t-elle, consciente que tous savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour s'enfuir. **Je crois savoir que tu avais prévue deux-trois petite choses pour cet après-midi, Jay, et on dirait que je vous ai retardé… De toute façon vous venez à la maison ce soir.** Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle considérait sans peine comme sa fille adoptive et se retourna vers le comptoire.

Elle posa un gros baiser sur la joue de Lucie, quand elle passa devant le fauteuil où elle avait continué sa lecture, en lui chuchotant quelques mots faisant sourire la petite fille, qui se précipita sur eux.

Ils virent le regard interrogatif de Kelly sur la brune et le grand sourire heureux de la jeune Margot qui lui dit quelque chose en riant.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Emma

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de cette histoire, cette fois du point de vue d'Emma. Vous allez le comprendre, j'ai diviser cette histoire en quatre points de vue différents !**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre accueil ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira :)**

 **Aioli : Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Guest (1) : Merci !**

 **Guest (2) : Nope désolé, moi je l'aime comme ça.**

 **Guest (3) : Je suis vraiment désolé que ça ne soit pas vraiment claire, l'histoire se passe pendant la saison 3, juste après la mort de Cora, Régina part de Storybrooke. Et on la retrouve 10 ans plus tard à Hyperion Heights, où elle a pris l'identité de Roni, elle s'est lié d'amitié avec une mère célibataire, Kelly (qui a le même caractère que dans la saison 7, mais qui n'est juste pas Zelena) et Rogers, un inspecteur de police tout ce qui a de plus normal (qui n'est pas du tout Hook). J'ai trouvé plus simple de garder ces personnages (nope, ce n'est pas de la flemme) et comme j'aime beaucoup Roni dans la saison 7, j'aimais bien le fait de reprendre cette univers. En effet, Henry n'est pas le père de Lucy, qui est bien Jack. En fait tu peux partir du principe que toute la malédiction de la saison 7 est vraie et que personne n'a de double identité... J'espère que tout est bien clair et que la suite te plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 **Emma ou des retrouvailles inattendues**

* * *

Emma était étonnée, et franchement très surprise du dénouement de cette journée. Alors qu'elle devait rencontrer la mystérieuse jeune femme qui avait capturé le coeur de son fils, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver devant la femme qui l'avait abandonné.

Elle se souvenait que trop bien des événements qui avaient suivi le départ de Régina. Ils en avaient mis du temps à se rendre compte de son absence. Madame le maire étant destituée, elle n'avait guère plus de prétextes pour sortir de son manoir.

D'autant plus que la mort de sa mère l'avait fortement marqué, c'était la première fois qu'Emma l'avait vue pleurer. Non c'était faux, c'était la première fois qu'Emma l'avait vue pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry. A l'époque, elle ne connaissait pas bien l'histoire de Régina et n'avait pas compris à quel point les dernières paroles de Cora avaient été bouleversante pour la brune.

C'était au bout d'un mois sans nouvelle, ce qui l'avait étonné de la part de la mère adoptive d'Henry qui, quelque mois plus tôt, était prête à tout pour le récupérer, qu'elle était allé sonner chez l'ancienne mairesse. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle avait laissé un papier, lui demandant de la rappeler. Deux jours plus tard, elle y était retournée, et n'obtenant toujours aucunes réponses, elle paniqua légèrement et crocheta la serrure pour entrer dans le manoir.

Elle fut choquée en voyant les draps blanc qui recouvraient les meubles du salon et de toutes les autres pièce que le Sheriff parcouru en courant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tomba sur une enveloppe en papier kraft sur laquelle était inscrit son prénom de cette écriture si soignée qui appartenait sans l'ombre d'un doute à Régina, qu'elle arrêta de paniquer. Il y avait une explication.

Elle avait ouvert avec empressement l'enveloppe, la déchirant à moitié. Elle contenait une enveloppe plus petite adressé visiblement à Henry et des documents qui avaient l'air officiels. Elle laissa la lettre de côté et lu rapidement l'intitulé des documents :

- **" _Restitution des droits de tutelles_ ", ' _Révocation d'adoption_ ', qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** s'énerva Emma.

La dernière feuille était une lettre manuscrite qui lui était adressée directement.

" _16 avril 2012, Storybrooke_

 _Emma,_

 _Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous allez lire cette lettre. Mais je suppose que vous l'avez compris, tout bon Sheriff qui vous êtes, je suis partie._

 _J'ai décidé d'abandonner, tout simplement. Non, pas simplement. Je ne suis pas partie sur un coup de tête, comme vous pourriez probablement le penser, j'y ai réfléchis pendant ce dernier mois et ma conclusion était sans appel : il n'y a rien pour moi à Storybrook désormais._

 _C'est assez ironique, vous en conviendrez, que la ville qui était sensé m'offrir ma fin heureuse, soit en train de me faire sombrer._ _Et pourtant, elle y a réussi un temps, elle m'a rendu plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Elle m'a offert Henry, elle m'a redonné l'amour que je cherche si désespérément depuis toujours, il m'a permis de me sentir à ma place. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tellement hésité à partir._

 _Parce que malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer, de croire que tout va s'arranger, qu'il va revenir vers moi. Mais non, j'attends et rien, je fais des efforts, je lui laisse de l'espace, mais quand je le croise il m'ignore. Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait me réveiller aujourd'hui._

 _Je ne peux pas continuer à souffrir dans l'ombre alors qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne m'aimera probablement jamais plus comme avant. Je me suis battue et j'ai perdu. Je le reconnais. Et je sais que si je persiste, si je continue à essayer de le faire revenir, je risque de devenir comme ma mère, et je ne le permettrait pas. Alors je part, pour me protéger et pour protéger Henry. Parce que je veux changer, je ne veux plus être craint et inspirer la peur, et je le sais, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver à Storybrooke. Parce que même Henry ne croit pas en moi. Voilà pourquoi je pars. C'est peut-être égoïste et lâche, mais je sais que je dois le faire avait de me détruire._

 _Je vais vous demander une faveur. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous demander de prendre soin de Henry, parce que vous le faîtes déjà, et vous le faîtes bien mieux que moi. Je ne vous demanderais pas non plus de ne pas me chercher, parce que vous en faîtes toujours qu'à votre tête. Non, je vais vous demander de ne pas lui parler de mon départ s'il ne le sait pas encore et s'il ne pose pas de questions. En fait, n'en parlez à personne si on ne vous le demande pas clairement. Laissez-le ignorer encore un peu qu'il s'est à nouveau fait abandonné. Et quand il vous questionnera à mon propos, donnez-lui ma lettre, je lui explique tout, et j'espère que ça atténuera un peu mon départ._

 _Prenez soin de vous et de votre fils,_

 _Régina Mills_

 _P.-S. : Les documents font de vous le responsable officiel d'Henry et me retirent tout mes droits sur lui. Signez-les._

"

 **-Bordel de merde** , souffla Emma, complètement retournée.

Régina était partie. Elle avait quitté la ville. La blonde ne su comment réagir, tant elle était surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que sa rivale abandonne comme ça. Et pourtant…

Elle était en colère, sachant qu'Henry serait dévasté en apprenant la nouvelle. Certes, il semblait la détester et refusait entendre parler d'elle, mais Emma savait très bien qu'à un moment, il allait se rendre compte d'à qu'elle point Régina était importante pour lui et d'à qu'elle point elle lui manquait. Et quand il s'en rendrait compte, au lieu d'être accueilli par une Régina en pleure et prête à tout lui pardonner, il serait confronté au froid de l'absence de sa mère adoptive et à la culpabilité de l'avoir fait partir.

Mais d'un autre côté elle était triste pour Régina et elle la comprenait. Parce qu'elle aussi avait abandonné Henry pour les mêmes raisons. Pour lui donner une meilleure chance, pour qu'il ai un avenir heureux, pour qu'il soit libre. Elle savait que la brune devait s'en vouloir de cette décision, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était réfléchie. Et elle comprenait que la mairesse ait préféré partir plutôt que continuer à souffrir.

Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle choisit d'obéir à Régina et de ne pas ébruiter son départ.

Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, alors que Henry entrait au collège dans quelques semaines qu'elle pu enfin sortir de son silence.

Quand elle était rentré ce soir là chez eux, elle avait loué un appart' dans le même immeuble que ses parents, elle avait vu la mine soucieuse de son fils et lui avait demandait ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Je suis passé au manoir** , lui avait-il avoué à demi-mots. **J'ai frappé à la porte, mais elle ne m'a pas ouvert, je l'ai appelé et elle ne m'a pas répondu… Et quand j'ai fait le tour de la maison, tout les volets étaient fermés et le jardin était à l'abandon. Je m'inquiète 'man… Je crois qu'elle ne sort plus de chez elle…**

Il avait l'aire tellement inquiet qu'Emma senti une boule d'appréhension envahir sa gorge. Ça y est c'est le moment, pensa-t-elle, anxieuse.

 **-Henry…** commença-t-elle.

 **-Nan, 'Man ! Je pense que j'ai eu tort de ne plus lui parler et même de lui avoir dit que je la détestais, tu sais ? Je le vois aujourd'hui, je l'ai vraiment blessé, mais je- Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus capable d'aimer, qu'elle faisait semblant, qu'elle m'avait adopté pour te blessé et pas pour moi. Et maintenant je sais que c'est faux, je sais qu'elle m'a toujours aimé** , s'emporta-t-il pensant qu'Emma allait le contredir.

 **-Henry** , l'interrompit-elle plus fermement, son ton grave le fit taire immédiatement. **Henry, je dois te dire quelque chose** , reprit-elle plus doucement. Elle se leva pour aller chercher la lettre de Régina et la lui tendit sans un mot.

Il l'ouvrit sans comprendre et alors qu'il lisait les lignes soigneusement écrites par Régina, des grosses larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux et des sanglots s'échappèrent. Emma regarda la scène, le cœur gros. Elle ne l'avait pas lu, par respect pour Régina et Henry. Mais quand celui-ci s'enfuit dans sa chambre en serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait.

Elle l'avait laissée seul dans sa chambre pendant une heure avant de l'y rejoindre. Il sanglotait, allongé sur son lit, la tête enterré dans son oreiller. Elle avait posé une main, qu'elle voulait rassurante, sur son épaule et avait tenté de le réconforter.

 **-Elle t'aime Henry, il ne faut jamais que tu l'oublie. Elle t'aime à tel point que, quand elle a cru te perdre, elle souffrait tellement qu'elle a préféré partir plutôt que te voir heureux sans elle.**

Il n'avait rien dit, continuant à pleurer son désespoir.

La semaine qui avait suivi avait été difficile. Henry restait cloisonné dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour les repas, repas qu'il mangeait du bout des lèvres. Emma ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle ne savait pas réconforter les autres. Alors elle le laissait se murer dans son silence, lui rappelant quand elle venait l'embrasser le soir qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était là pour lui si il voulait parler.

 **-Pourquoi personne n'a réagit ?** demanda-t-il un soir, surprenant sa mère.

 **-Qui ça ?** répondit-elle confuse.

 **-Les gens, Grand-Pa' et Grand-Ma'... Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Après tout la Méchante Reine est partie** , répliqua-t-il amer.

 **-Je pense… Je pense qu'ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte** , avait avoué la blonde, qui avait vaguement entendu son père s'inquiéter quelques jours plus tôt de l'absence de Régina et redoutant qu'elle soit en train d'élaborer un plan machiavélique pour venger la mort de sa mère. Emma avait soupiré et préféré retourner à la station plutôt que les écouter médire sur l'ancienne reine.

 **-Tu as essayer de la chercher ?** demanda-t-il ensuite, après s'être concentrer pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Sa mère était partie et personne s'en était rendu compte, il les détester tous.

 **-Oui. Mais elle a dû changer de nom en partant, elle est introuvable. J'ai laisser son signalement à quelques amis au cas où, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut vraiment pas être retrouvé** , soupira-t-elle tristement.

Il hocha la tête.

 **-On pourrait partir ?** Demanda-t-il soudain.

 **-Partir ?** répéta Emma choquée. **En vacances ?**

 **-Non, aller vivre ailleurs. Je ne veux plus vivre à Storybrooke, ça me rappelle trop Maman…**

Emma réfléchit un instant. C'était idiot, elle ne pouvait pas tout quitté sur un coup de tête, pour un caprice d'enfant. Mais elle l'avait déjà fait. Et son fils souffrait ici. Et elle le voulait heureux, Régina le voulait heureux. Et si cela signifiait déménager, alors soit, elle le ferait.

 **-Je vais y réfléchir Henry. Mais je ne te promet rien. Et d'ici que je m'organise, n'en parle pas à tes grands-parents. Et je te préviens tout de suite, on reviendra ici, ne serait-ce que pour les fêtes ou pour les vacances.** Il hocha la tête et lui sourit, son premier sourire depuis des jours.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient déménagé à Boston, Emma avait suivi une formation pour entrer dans la police et avait intégré la crim' de Boston.

Ses parents avaient eu un peu de mal à accepter mais elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Elle leur avait promis de revenir, et comme elle l'avait dit à Henry, ils passèrent toutes les vacances scolaires à Storybrooke.

Henry grandit et entra en fac de lettre pour devenir écrivain. Il publia son premier roman qui eu un petit succès "Once Upon a Time" dans lequel, il rétablissait la vérité sur les contes de fées.

Et Emma avait crut pleuré de joie quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontrer une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle, l'ex de son meilleur ami Jack. Ce dernier l'avait quitté quand il avait appris sa grossesse, préférant finir ses études de droit sans subir les tracas des pères. Henry lui avait dit que ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat. Et bien qu'il ai eu peur un instant de trahir la mémoire de son ami, il n'avait pas pu résister longtemps au charme de Jacinda.

Et au bout de 6 mois de relation il avait voulu lui présenter, tout comme Jacinda avait voulu le présenter à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Elle les avait donc invité à Hyperion Heights, son quartier de Seattle.

Emma avait été très excité à l'idée de la rencontrer et lui avait posé plein de question sur elle. La jeune femme avait 21 ans, à peine plus jeune que lui, elle élevait seule sa fille, Lucy. Henry avait rencontré cette dernière quelques mois plus tôt et il était tombé sous le charme.

D'après Henry, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Confier à la garde de sa belle-mère à la mort de son père, elle avait passé son adolescence seule, sa nouvelle 'mère' l'ignorant, lui préférant ses filles. Elle aurait pu sombrer dans la délinquance, à cause de son désir de rébellion, mais elle avait croisé la route de Roni, une femme qui s'était installée dans son quartier et qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait rencontré Jack et était tombée enceinte de lui, quand sa belle-mère l'avait découvert, elle l'avait jeté à la porte et c'est Roni qui l'avait accueilli. Si la femme était prête à embaucher la jeune femme dans le bar qu'elle tenait, celle-ci avait préféré enchaîner les petits boulots à droite à gauche. Jusqu'à économiser assez pour ouvrir un food-truck, avec sa meilleure amie, Sabine.

Ainsi donc, ils avaient pris un avion pour Seattle et la jeune femme était venue les chercher à l'aéroport pour les conduire à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé. Ils y déposèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent au bar de Roni où Jacinda avait laissé Lucy.

Le contact était bien passé entre elles et Emma sentait qu'elle et Henry était fait l'un pour l'autre. Là où son fils était d'un naturel renfermé, discret et rêveur, la jeune fille était ouverte, un peu rebelle et plutôt démonstrative. Emma remarqua rapidement les regards énamourés qu'ils se lançaient et en fut amusé. Ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps sans se toucher et Henry semblait tellement heureux à ses côtés qu'Emma lui en fut reconnaissante.

Au fil des années, la blessure que Régina avait laissé au fond de son coeur s'était refermée, elle avait encore du mal à cicatriser mais Emma était convaincue qu'avec le temps et l'amour de Jacinda, Henry parviendra bientôt à se sentir pleinement heureux, sans cette douloureuse culpabilité qui le dévorait encore quand il pensait à sa mère adoptive. Parce que sa colère n'avait jamais été dirigé envers Régina, mais toujours vers lui ou vers ses grands-parents et les habitants de Storybrooke. Pour lui Régina était partie par sa faute, il lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'elle n'avait pas pu en supporter plus.

Emma soupira tristement en entrant dans le bar. Celui-ci était animé, les clients conversaient avec animation, tous semblaient se connaître, on prenait des nouvelles des voisins tout en passant un samedi après-midi entre amis ou en famille. Emma apprécia immédiatement l'endroit, il était chaleureux et décoré avec goût.

Soudain un grand cris retentit, la forçant à se reconnecter avec le présent.

 **-Maman !** Une petite fille brune se précipitait vers Jacinda qui s'accroupit pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

 **-Ma chérie !** répondit Jacinda en la serrant contre elle. **Tout s'est bien passé, tu a été sage ?**

La petite hocha la tête énergiquement, la faisant rire.

 **-Tu te souviens d'Henry ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant le brun qui lui décrocha un grand sourire. La petite hocha à nouveau la tête énergiquement. **Je te présente Emma, la maman d'Henry.** Continua-t-elle en désignant la blonde qui lui fit son sourire le plus avenant possible.

Elle sourit encore plus en la voyant lui répondre.

 **-Je vais prévenir Roni qu'on est là !** Annonça Jacinda, tout sourire.

Lucy se mis alors en tête de lui raconter toute l'histoire du livre qu'elle lisait, et Emma écouta, fascinée, la petite lui expliquer comment l'héroïne de son livre était trop forte.

 **-Henry !**

Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix joyeuse de Jacinda appeler son fils et les rejoignit pour rencontrer la fameuse Roni. Elle était plutôt intrigué à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme qui semblait être le pilier de la jeune femme.

Quand elle arriva près du comptoir, elle fut étonné de voir Henry complètement immobile et silencieux, Jacinda observait d'un air complètement perdu la réaction du brun. Emma regarda enfin la femme derrière le comptoir. Brune, cheveux coupé courts et ondulés, la peau dorée, un débardeur noir et une chemise en jeans sombre. Elle failli ne pas la reconnaître tellement elle avait changé.

 **-Régina ?** Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

La brune releva la tête pour croiser son regard surpris.

 **-Miss Swan, Henry** , salua celle-ci, mal à l'aise.

 **-Maman** , souffla Henry complètement bouleversé, choquant totalement Jacinda qui ne semblait rien comprendre.

 **-Ben ça alors, Madame le maire ! Si je m'attendais à vous revoir ici !** déclara soudain la blonde, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Soudain, une grande fille blonde se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour se jeter sur Régina, tout sourire.

 **-C'est nous !** Elle lui colla une grosse bise sur la joue. **On t'as pas trop manqué j'espère ?** sourit-elle.

Emma fut choquée de la familiarité avec laquelle la jeune fille se comportait avec Régina.

 **-Tu sais bien que vous me manquez à chaque fois que vous êtes loin** , sourit-elle tendrement en retour. **C'était intéressant ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Je crois que maman n'était pas super à l'aise** , rigola la jeune fille. **Mais moi, j'ai adoré !**

 **-Je t'entends jeune fille !** déclara, faussement agacée, une femme rousse qui vint à son tour enlacer Régina. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des idées tordues sur tes choix de sorties que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Comment ça se passe chérie ?**

Emma fixa la rousse, choquée. Certes, elle n'avait pas connue Régina longtemps, mais du peu qu'elle avait vue, la brune détestait la familiarité et les démonstrations d'affection, sauf peut-être avec Henry. En fait, il n'y avait personne à Storybrooke avec qui elle aurait pu être aussi familière...

 **-On monte se changer et on vient t'aider** , déclara la jeune blonde qui jeta un regard à sa mère qui hocha la tête en souriant.

Elles s'éclipsèrent en vitesse, les laissant à nouveau seul.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** demanda soudain Jacinda en dévisageant Roni et Henry qui s'étaient remis à se regarder étrangement.

 **-Jayce** , commença doucement Régina en se retournant vers la brune, **tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma vie avant Hypérion ?**

 **-Que tu avais perdue ton fils ? Que tu avais renoncer à lui pour son propre bonheur ?** répondit la jeune femme, incertaine avant de comprendre soudain. **Tu veux dire qu'Henry est ton fils ?**

La révélation sembla l'emplir d'inconfort.

 **-Mais comment vous avez atterri là en fait ?** demanda Emma, préférant ignorer le fait que cette situation était horriblement inattendue et gênante.

 **-Je-** commença Régina avant d'être interrompu encore une fois par de grand éclats de voix.

 **-Roni, prends une pause, on s'en charge** , lui assura la rousse en posant une main sur son épaule avant de se rendre compte de leur présence. **Hey J ! C'est lui le prétendant ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant Henry qui la regardait étrangement alors que la brune hochait la tête. **Et bah tu t'es bien débrouillée dis donc ! Raison de plus pour prendre ta pause Roni, va faire peur au garçon pour qu'il se tienne à carreau !**

 **-Arrête de les embêter 'man** , répliqua la blonde en poussant sa mère derrière le comptoir pour qu'elle prenne les commandes des quelques clients qui étaient entrés entre temps dans le bar.

 **-D'accord, je prends ma pause, mais amène-nous deux chocolats à la cannelle et deux cafés liégeois** , demanda-t-elle à la femme en lui lançant un torchon.

Régina sorti de derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers une petite table à l'écart en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Ils s'assièrent tous et fixèrent Régina en attente de réponses. Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le jeans délavé que portait l'ancienne reine.

 **-Quand je suis partie de Storybrooke, j'ai voyagé pendant deux ans, je voulais pas m'attacher. Et puis je suis arrivée à Seattle. J'y ai rencontré Kelly et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a convaincue de rester. J'ai repris ce bar et je me suis définitivement installé dans le quartier. J'ai rencontré Jacinda et elle m'a fait penser à toi, Henry, si pleine de vie, libre et rebelle. Et depuis les années ont passés, Kel' et Margot on emménager avec moi, Jayce a grandit et est devenu plus mature, Lucy est né… La vie a suivit son cours.**

Elle termina en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Emma était agréablement surprise. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses recherches étaient veines. Des années à voyager avaient dû l'ouvrir et en faire la femme détendue qu'elle avait devant elle. Enfin détendue… Elle supposait qu'elle devait être détendue d'habitude. Là, elle semblait sur le point de vomir, elle était blanche et, si Emma avait osé le formuler, elle semblait apeurée. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la mairesse guindée et sèche qu'elle avait rencontré douze ans plus tôt...

 **-Pourquoi tu es partie ?** demanda soudain Henry abruptement. Emma supposa qu'il voulait entendre de vive voix ses explications.

 **-Parce que je ne voulais pas devenir comme ma mère. Je me suis rendu compte un jour que j'étais prête à tout pour te retenir près de moi, quitte à aller contre ta volonté. Je me suis dégoûtée quand j'ai trouvé acceptable de penser ça et quand j'ai commencé à monter des plans. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber, de te laisser choisir les Charmants, mais les jours passaient et je te voyais heureux, loin de moi, tu ne m'adressais plus un seul regard quand on se croisait. Ça me faisait tellement souffrir, un jour j'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et je suis partie en laissant des papiers qui feraient de Miss Swan ton tuteur légal, qui te libérerait de moi** , termina-t-elle tristement.

 **-Je-** , commença Henry avant d'être interrompu par la flamboyante rousse qui commença à leur servir leurs boissons.

 **-Et voilà pour vous ! Désolé pour l'attente, le bar ne désemplit pas ! Ah et Rogers passe dîner ce soir !** informa-t-elle Régina, qui lui rendit son sourire. **Vous n'avez qu'à venir tous les trois, comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance** , sourit-elle en leur jetant un regard.

Emma ne su que répondre et préféra se tourner vers Régina, qui hocha la tête, au grand étonnement de la blonde.

 **-Ça serait avec plaisir, si vous êtes sûre qu'on ne dérange pas** , répondit-elle, gênée.

 **-Déranger ? J. ! Aurais-tu oublié de préciser l'incroyable hospitalité de la famille West-Mills ? On adore recevoir !** S'exclama tout sourire la femme. **Bon faut que j'y retourne !**

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant Emma perplexe. Régina avait gardé son nom de famille. Elle avait changé son prénom mais avait gardé son nom de famille. Régina se leva soudain, coupant Emma de ses réflexions.

 **-Je dois y retourner aussi** , expliqua-t-elle, consciente que tous savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour s'enfuir. **Je crois savoir que tu avais prévue deux-trois petite choses pour cet après-midi, Jay, et on dirait que je vous ai retardé… De toute façon vous venez à la maison ce soir.** Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jacinda.

Elle posa un gros baiser sur la joue de Lucie, quand elle passa devant le fauteuil où elle avait continué sa lecture, en lui chuchotant quelques mots faisant sourire la petite fille, qui se précipita sur eux.

Emma vit le regard interrogatif de Kelly sur la brune et le grand sourire heureux de la jeune Margot qui lui dit quelque chose en riant. Régina avait une nouvelle famille. Une nouvelle vie, elle semblait heureuse et épanouie.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera vraiment la suite de l'histoire ;)**

 **On se retrouve demain pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jacinda

**Bonjour a tous !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 **Jacinda ou une occasion parfaite**

* * *

Jacinda était en plein cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour heureux où elle aurait fait la connaissance d'Emma et où Henry aurait fait celle de Roni. Le garçon avait tout pour lui plaire en plus. Il était beau, intelligent, amusant et avait une sorte de blessure dans le regard qui le rendait mystérieux. Il avait aussi un petit côté aventurier et, contrairement à Jack, il était calme et réfléchit. Et dernier argument imparable, il adorait Lucy, et ça, Roni en avait convenu elle-même, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un type bien.

Tout aurait dû bien se passer. Le côté sympa et sans prise de tête de la brune aurait dû plaire à Emma, et elles se seraient bien entendue. Mais non. Le destin avait, par elle ne savait quel coup du sort, décidé que Roni devait être la mère adoptive qu'Henry avait fait fuir, et qu'Henry soit le fils adoptif que Roni avait abandonné à contrecœur. Et c'était deux mondes qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé fusionner.

Plus jeune, quand Roni lui avait raconté ce fragment douloureux de son passé, elle avait détesté le garçon. Comment pouvait-on rejeter Roni ? Même si cette dernière lui disait qu'elle était très différente de maintenant à l'époque, il n'empêche qu'elle restait une mère formidable qu'elle aurait adoré rencontrer plus tôt. Elle s'était toujours promis de cogner le garçon s'il refaisait surface un jour.

Mais le problème c'est que le garçon en question était Henry, l'homme de sa vie, elle n'avait pas peur de le dire. Et même s'il ne lui en avait pas beaucoup parlé, elle savait qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité. Il ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup, juste qu'il avait du jour au lendemain voulu retrouvé sa mère biologique, persuadé que sa mère adoptive ne l'aimait pas. Une fois ramené dans sa ville, il avait fait subir mille tourments à sa mère pour être avec Emma, fuguant, lui disant qu'il la détestait, la rejetant, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer… Et puis un jour il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point son comportement était injuste et quand il avait voulu s'excuser, il avait appris qu'elle était parti depuis près de quatre mois. Elle n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions, voyant que le sujet était très sensible pour lui. Mais elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il puisse la revoir pour s'excuser.

Mais pas comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait voulu que les passés de Roni et d'Henry soit aussi liés.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous a prévu pour cette fin d'après-midi ?** questionna soudain Emma, la sortant de ses pensées.

La femme ne semblait pas perturbée par les événements, elle semblerait presque amusée si une lueur d'inquiétude ne brillait pas dans ses yeux quand elle posait son regard sur Henry. Ce dernier n'avait encore rien dit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-Je pensais faire un tour dans le quartier, il y a quelques aménagements de quartier sympa et en profiter pour vous présenter Sabine et vous montrer le food-truck. Et puis on reviendra ici pour le dîner vers 20h…**

 **-Ça me semble un bon programme** , lui sourit la blonde en se levant.

Henry et Jacinda suivirent le mouvement et ils sortirent du bar. Elle les guida à travers le quartier, souriant quand Lucy demanda à Henry de monter sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme sourit en acceptant et vint prendre la main de Jacinda dans la sienne en posant un baiser sur sa joue et en soufflant un "désolé" qui la rassura un peu.

 **-Ce quartier est super** , s'exclama soudain Emma. **Il a l'aire calme, ça me plait !**

 **-Il l'est** , sourit la jeune femme, **je m'y sens bien, c'est comme un havre de paix au milieu d'une grande ville.**

Elle leur fit visiter le quartier tranquillement pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'arrêter devant le food-truck et saluer Sabine.

 **-Bonjour ma belle** , salua sa meilleure amie.

 **-Hey Sabine ! Comment ça se passe ? Je viens te présenter Henry !**

 **-Tu tombe pile dans la période de creux** , sourit la métisse, **je vais faire une pause en attendant de le rouvrir ce soir.** Elle sortit du camion pour venir les saluer. **Salut Henry ! Contente d'enfin te voir en vrai !**

 **-Bonjour Sabine** , sourit le brun. **Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer aussi. Je te présente ma mère, Emma.**

 **-Tu l'as présenter à Roni ?** Jacinda hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. **Elle en a pensé quoi ? Laisse-moi deviner, " _il a l'air charmant, je te fait confiance_ " ? Rogers m'a dit qu'elle avait hâte de le rencontrer.**

 **-C'était à peu près ça, tu la connais** , se força à sourire Jacinda. **Kelly nous a invité à dîner chez elles ce soir, il y aura Rogers et Alice.**

 **-Sympa** , sourit Sabine, **si il est toujours là demain matin tu sauras que c'est le bon.**

 **-Pourquoi ça ? Roni est si horrible que ça ?** demanda Emma intriguée, et curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle vie de l'ancienne mairesse.

 **-Roni est adorable** , s'exclama Sabine, **nan, c'est plus du côté de Kelly que je m'inquiète, elle est plutôt du genre rentre dedans et elle n'a pas de filtre… Mais ça se passera bien, si Roni t'apprécie, Kelly ne t'embêtera pas trop.**

Henry hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré.

Ils discutèrent encore un temps avant de revenir au bar. Jacinda se dirigea vers l'entrée de service qui menait à l'appartement de Roni et Kelly quand Henry l'arrêta :

 **-Attends ! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler avant qu'on rentre ?** demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Jacinda hocha la tête et Emma accepta de surveiller Lucy.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans une ruelle pas loin.

 **-Je voulais qu'on parle tout les deux avant qu'on y retourne. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de non-dit entre nous et surtout je veux savoir comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça...**

 **-Henry. Roni est ma sauveuse. Elle a toujours était là pour moi, c'est mon pilier. Je ne pourrais jamais considéré ma vie sans elle. Et toi tu es l'amour de ma vie. Vous m'êtes indispensable l'un et l'autre, ne me demande pas de choisir ou de me ranger de ton côté quoiqu'il arrive** , supplia presque Jacinda avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

 **-Je ne te demanderais jamais ça !** S'exclama le brun, scandalisé par une telle idée. **Non, au contraire, je voulais te dire que je veux plus que tout au monde m'excuser auprès d'elle. J'ai été horrible avec elle, à tel point que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir d'être parti. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a eu raison de se protéger, même à mes dépends. Je voulais juste te le dire, pas pour que tu te range à mes côtés, même si je voudrais avoir on soutiens, mais surtout pour savoir si tu penses qu'elle m'écoutera, et peut-être même si elle pourrait me pardonner.**

 **-Hen'** , commença Jacinda triste de le voir aussi perdue, **Roni a été à la fois brisé en t'abandonnant et libéré d'un poid. Je ne connais pas bien sa vie d'avant, mais elle m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'elle était bien différente de celle que je connais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des choses, il y a longtemps, dont elle n'était pas fière et qu'elle avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter. D'abord en t'adoptant, puis en essayant de faire le bien autour d'elle. Mais elle m'a dit que quand tu as découvert la vérité sur son passé, tu t'es persuadé qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changé, tu lui as dis que tu la détestais. Et je ne sais pas grand chose sur son passé, elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, mais je sais qu'elle est brisé, et que certaine de ses blessures datent d'avant ta naissance. Et quoiqu'elle est fait avant, je reste persuadé qu'elle est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré. La femme que je connais, est douce, patiente, prête à tout pour sa famille, drôle, courageuse. Ma Roni est heureuse aujourd'hui, elle s'est reconstruite et tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures.**

 **-Je-** tenta d'intervenir le brun, bouleversé par les mots de sa petite-amie.

- **Je sais que tu ne le fera pas consciemment, mais si elle a longtemps cru que l'amour était une faiblesse, c'est parce qu'elle sait que quand on s'autorise à aimer quelqu'un, on lui donne le pouvoir de nous blesser. Et croit moi, tu as toujours et tu auras toujours ce pouvoir. Mais je te soutiens si tu veux t'excuser, j'agirais pour toi auprès d'elle, mais si tu la blesse…** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Henry compris très bien la promesse aux couleurs de menaces et frissonna.

 **-Je ne veux pas la blesser** , assura-t-il et elle hocha la tête en lui embrassant la joue. Ils retournèrent vers Emma qui les attendait, en pleine conversation avec Lucy. Ils sourirent à cette vue et se prirent la main en même temps, complices.

 **-On peut y allé ?** demanda la blonde, rassurée de les voir toujours aussi uni.

 **-C'est parti !** s'enthousiasma Jacinda. Elle ouvrit la porte de service et les conduits vers un escalier qui faisait face à la porte. **Elles habitent à l'étage, le bar a un grand appartement que Roni a complètement rénové** , expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Elle sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, Margot leur ouvrit tout sourire.

 **-Rebonjour** , s'exclama-t-elle. **Entrez, je vous en prie ! Tout le monde est dans le salon.** Elle leur indiqua un porte manteau, déjà bien remplis, et les conduits vers le-dit salon.

Jacinda adorait le salon de Roni. Il avait deux grandes fenêtre qui laissaient entrer toute la lumière du soleil. Il était aménagé de telle manière qu'on s'y sentait bien, deux grands canapé confortable en cuir brun encadraient, avec deux fauteuils assortis, une petite table basse en verre. Un meuble dans un coin accueillait une télévision à écran plat et une enceinte. Entre les deux fenêtres, une grande armoire renfermait DVD, CD, jeux et BD. Les murs étaient parés de peinture de paysage forestier et d'étagères pleine de livre. Jacinda y avait passé tellement d'après-midi que l'endroit était devenu son endroit préféré de tout Hypérion Hieghts.

Elle sourit en remarquant Rogers et Kelly discuté avec animation sous le regard amusé d'Alice. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit en croisant le regard de Margot qui s'approcha du gros fauteuil, qu'elle s'était accaparée, pour s'asseoir sur un accoudoir et lui saisit la main, amoureusement.

Soudain Roni sorti de la cuisine un tablier autour de la taille. Elle lui sourit en se rapprochant d'eux.

 **-L'après-midi c'est bien passé ?** demanda-t-elle, d'un air concerné.

 **-Oui, on a fait le tour du quartier** , répondit Jacinda en lui rendant son sourire, ce qui parut rassuré Roni. **Sabine te salue d'ailleurs.**

 **-Elle ne voulait pas venir ?**

 **-Nan, elle profite des soirs chauds comme aujourd'hui pour ouvrir le food-truck plus longtemps** , lui expliqua Jacinda.

 **-Elle a bien du courage** , déclara Roni avant de se tourner vers sa famille. **Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît !** Rogers interrompit sa phrase pour la regarder, il sourit à Jacinda en la reconnaissant. **Je vous présente Henry, le petit-ami de Jayce et Emma, sa mère. Soyez civilisé s'il vous plaît et allé les saluer.**

Ils rirent à la taquinerie et se levèrent pour faire face aux Swan.

 **-On s'est rencontré cet après-midi, mais c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas à proprement présentée, je suis Kelly la soeur de Roni !** Déclara la rousse. **Et voici Margot, ma fille.**

 **-Je suis content de te rencontrer _mate_** , sourit le brun. **Je suis Rogers, le meilleur ami de Roni. Et voici Alice, ma fille.** La blonde décrocha un grand sourire à Henry.

 **-Parfait, maintenant, faîtes connaissance** , ordonna faussement Roni. **J'enfourne mes lasagnes et on passe à table dans une demi-heure !**

Roni s'enfuit vers la cuisine, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir. Jacinda s'excusa auprès d'Henry et partit la rejoindre.

 **-Roni** , souffla-t-elle en entrant, la femme sursauta.

 **-Tu m'as fait peur !** s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers elle. **Jayce, je-**

 **-Non, s'il te plaît, je voulais te parler avant** , l'interrompit-elle. **Je suis désolé pour Henry. Je ne savais vraiment pas. Bien sûr j'aurais pu faire le lien avec sa date de naissance, le fait qu'il vienne du Maine ou même son nom… Mais-**

 **-Tu n'as rien a te reprocher, personne a quoique ce soit à se reprocher** , soupira Roni.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu le fait ?**

 **-Parce que je l'ai abandonné, et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle soit douloureuse… Même si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, même s'il semble aller bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir lutté.**

Jacinda la regarda tristement.

 **-J'ai discuté avec lui** , annonça-t-elle, elle grimaça en voyant Roni se tendre. **Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'excuser. Il ne t'en veut pas pour être parti, il semble même te comprendre. C'est lui qui culpabilise de t'avoir fait fuir. Il espère plus que tout au monde que tu lui pardonnera… Tu sais, il m'avait déjà parlé de toi, enfin de Régina. C'était une conversation douloureuse. On s'était tout les deux ouverts sur notre passé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait énormément et il était tellement désespéré à l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais te revoir, il espérait sincèrement que tu sois heureuse.**

Roni retenait ses larmes qu'à grande peine, à tel point que quand Jacinda vint l'enlacer, elle ne pu retenir un sanglot silencieux. Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent Kelly crier :

 **-Vous faîtes quoi les filles ?**

Elles se séparèrent à contrecoeur.

 **-Tu lui as dit ?** demanda Jacinda.

 **-Non, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée. Je lui dirais demain…** avoua Roni en séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé et en sortant de la cuisine.

Jacinda fut soulagée de la réponse. Bien que Roni parle peu de son passé, elle avait tout de même raconté son histoire avec Henry et quelque détails de sa vie passée. Et Kelly était bien au courant de l'existence du fils ingrat de sa soeur de coeur, comme elle aimait l'appeler lorsque Roni n'écoutait pas. Et tous savait très bien que Kelly était prête à tout pour protégée Roni et qu'elle avait une sacrée droite. Donc Jacinda ne donnait pas chère du visage d'Henry quand Kelly l'apprendra. Elle soupira, tout de suite moins enthousiaste quand à la journée du lendemain, et suivi Roni pour retrouver sa famille.

Elle croisa Lucy qui somnolait à moitié sur un livre et après lui avoir préparer son dîner et rejoignit le salon.

Emma et Rogers semblaient en pleine discussion animée, de loin Jacinda supposa qu'ils parlaient de travail, étant tout deux inspecteurs de police… Kelly avait piégé Henry et semblait lui faire subir un interrogatoire de la pire espèce. Roni avait rejoint Margot et Alice et les écoutaient raconter leurs journées respectives.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et rejoignit Henry pour le protégé de Kelly.

 **-Et ça paye bien ?** demandait la rousse, l'aire affreusement sérieux.

 **-Et bien-** commença à répondre Henry avait de croiser son regard et de lui sourire.

 **-Kel', arrête de l'embêter tu veux ! Tu n'as pas été aussi hargneuse avec Alice que je sache** , grogna Jacinda en s'asseyant près d'Henry.

 **-Je ne suis pas hargneuse, jeune fille ! Je vérifie que le garçon soit fait pour toi ! Et pour ta gouverne, je connais Alice depuis qu'elle est petite, elles est adorable, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance avec Margot !**

 **-Et du coup tu passes ta frustration sur Henry ?** s'enquit Jacinda amusée.

Kelly grogna, contrariée.

 **-Pffff… Je fais confiance à Roni, si elle pense qu'il est clean, alors j'arrête de l'embêter !** déclara-t-elle.

Jacinda éclata de rire. Soudain, le four sonna et Margot se leva avant que Roni ne puisse réagir et déclara qu'elle s'en occupait.

Jacinda récupéra Lucy et alla la coucher dans une chambre d'amie que la petite occupait généralement quand elle venait chez Roni.

Ils passèrent à table, et par un curieux coup du sort, Emma se retrouva en face d'elle, Roni a ses côtés. Margot amena les lasagnes et tous soupirèrent de concert en goûtant à leur première bouchée.

 **-Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de tes lasagnes** , souffla Jacinda, faisant rire Roni.

Les conversations fusèrent, Alice s'intéressa à Henry, Rogers raconta à Margot et Kelly comment Alice était passé par dessus bord cette après-midi, lui flanquant la frousse de sa vie.

 **-Vous en avez fait du chemin depuis Storybrooke** , déclara soudain Emma à voix basse. **Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien.**

 **-Merci Emma** , répondit Roni. **Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, même si j'aurais aimé qu'Henry soit avec moi…**

 **-Plus de Miss Swan ?** s'amusa Emma, sans que Jacinda ne comprenne pourquoi. **Je sais, Henry aussi aurait aimé être là… Mais il s'en est rendu compte trop tard…**

 **-Ne me faîtes pas croire que ça vous manque, vous détestiez que je vous appelle comme ça** , sourit Roni, se détendant enfin.

 **-Vous le faisiez exprès ! J'en étais sûre !** s'exclama Emma, en faisant toujours attention d'être discrète. Roni étouffa un petit rire, satisfaite. **Plus sérieusement, je suis contente de vous revoir, surtout que vous avez plus grand chose de la tyrannique mairesse de Storybrooke.**

 **-Tyrannique, Roni ?** intervient Jacinda, surprise et curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le passé de Roni.

 **-Roni, je sais pas, mais Régina c'était quelque chose !** Déclara Emma, contente de trouvé en Jacinda une oreille attentive et curieuse. **A l'époque j'étais Shériff à Storybrooke, donc c'était ma boss** , commença Emma avec un petit air enfantin qui amusa fortement la jeune femme, **et je ne compte pas le nombre de paperasse inutile qu'elle m'a faite réécrire à la main, parce qu'elle refusait d'utiliser un ordinateur et que j'écrivais soit-disant mal !** Son air indigné fit rire Jacinda.

Le dîner se déroula comme ça, Emma lui raconta d'autres anecdote qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner et de l'amuser, puis elle discuta avec Kelly qui lui souffla qu'elle aimait bien Henry et qu'elle avait bon goût. Rogers s'était mis à faire connaissance avec le jeune homme et Alice et Margot batifolaient dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

A la fin du dessert, alors que Kelly s'empressait de congédier Emma, Roni et Henry de la cuisine, Jacinda souffla à la brune,

 **-Vas lui parler.**

Roni hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Henry. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de s'éclipser. Emma sourit et partit à la découverte des quelques photos exposées sur les étagères du salon. Jacinda fut rassurée et rejoignit les autres qui débarrassaient.

La soirée se passa bien, Roni et Henry étaient revenu après une bonne heure de discussion. Ils avaient l'aire bouleversés, l'un et l'autre. Si d'autres le remarquèrent, personne ne fit de réflexions et la soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Roni proposa de garder Lucy et Jacinda accepta. Puis ils laissèrent les Mills-West à leurs nuits.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite et fin !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Henry

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ! Je devrais vous retrouver courant septembre pour la fic dont je vous parlais à la fin de _Général Swan_ , il faut juste qu'elle finisse de se faire entièrement corriger^^**

 **Guest : Je me disais aussi qu'il devait y avoir une erreur^^ Je suis contente que tu n'ai plus de soucis de compréhension des personnages et que tu apprécie mes choix ! Toute mon idée de base reposais sur le premier chapitre à vrai dire, cette confrontation entre le passé et le présent de Régina. J'aime beaucoup les situations où les aprioris des gens sont démontés. Pour la discussion avec Henry on la voit dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai construis l'histoire en 4 points de vue qui ont une vision différente des autres, tu verras que dans ce chapitre Henry parle de Régina, là où dans le précédent chapitre Jacinda parlait de Roni... Voilà pourquoi, même si les chapitres 1 et 2 puis les chapitres 3 et 4 ont la même base, ils abordent les choses de manière différente (enfin j'espère que ça s'est vue^^'). Et enfin pour la discussion entre Emma et Régina, elle n'aura pas lieu. Je voulais allé au plus rapide avec cette histoire, et j'ai choisis de ne pas tout développer, le sel même de l'intrigue étant 'Oh mais c'est Régina, qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé dis-donc", ajouter une conversation avec Emma aurait fait trop redondant ! Mais, il n'est pas exclue que j'écrive une suite, avec 4 nouveaux points de vue, qui développe tout ce qui pourrait être développé, dont une romance. Mais bon, ça ne sera largement pas pour tout de suite ! Je tente désespérément de me concentrer sur d'autres projets... Et j'avais aussi évoqué une suite pour _Général Swan_ , dont j'ai l'intrigue et tout, comme là, mais que je n'ai encore jamais écris... Donc je lance l'idée comme ça :) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir, en espérant que cette fin te plaise !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_ :

 **Henry ou le pardon libérateur**

* * *

Henry suffoquait. Il n'était pas préparer à la revoir. Bien sûr, il l'avait espéré de tout son coeur, mais pas comme ça. Il ne voulais pas que Jacinda soit directement confronté à son passé, à celui qu'il avait été plus jeune.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ce jour là, dix ans plus tôt que sa mère était partie de Storybrooke, qu'elle l'avait abandonné, et pire encore, qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte que quatre mois plus tard, il avait sombré. La colère l'avait brièvement envahis, on l'avait encore une fois abandonné, Régina se révélait finalement bien la Méchante Reine comme il l'avait toujours dit, elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimé, il en était sûr maintenant. Mais Emma lui avait donné sa lettre et toutes ses certitudes s'étaient détruites. Parce que la lettre expliquait tout; Tout dans les moindre détails. Henry la connaissait par coeur a force de l'avoir lu et relu.

" _Le 16 avril 2012, à Storybrooke_

 _Mon petit Prince,_

 _Je veux avant toute chose que tu sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et rien, jamais rien, ne pourra changer ce fait. Et où que je sois aujourd'hui soit sûr que tu occupes mes journées. Je suis partie. J'ai décidé de ne plus te combattre, parce que je refuse que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi. Alors, si tu penses pouvoir être plus heureux avec Emma et les Charmant, si tu penses que je ne peux pas être gentille ou aimante pour toi, alors je ne lutterais plus. Je t'aime Henry, plus que je n'aurais pu humainement l'imaginer. Tu es mon roc, tu es mon tout. Sans toi je ne suis rien, je suis incapable d'avancer. Pour toi je pourrais déplacer des montagnes à main nue, tu me rends meilleure mon ange, chaque jour quand tu étais petit, je m'émerveillais de te voir si courageux, si gentils, si altruiste, si attentionné. Et j'avais ce désir de changer, de m'améliorer pour être digne de ton amour. Mais malheureusement, je n'y suis pas parvenue assez rapidement et tu t'es détourné de moi. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réussi, si tu savais. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois mois que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, pire que tu ne m'as pas regarder dans les yeux. Tu m'évite, tu me déteste et je ne peux que te comprendre, parce que tu es si pur, si plein d'espoir que le bien triomphe toujours du mal. Mais je souffre, je souffre tellement de t'avoir perdue, que je ne peux supporter plus longtemps de te voir heureux loin de moi. Alors j'ai pris une décision. Et je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle a été difficile à prendre, que je m'en veux terriblement de te faire vivre ça. Mais je préfère faire un ultime choix égoïste, en espérant sincèrement que nous trouverons notre bonheur loin l'un de l'autre. J'espère qu'une fois libéré de mon ombre tu pourras vivre normalement avec Emma et les Charmants et peu à peu, m'oublier. De mon côté, je vais tâcher de trouver ma place dans le monde, et peut-être être heureuse, mais jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Tu as changé ma vie Henry, et quoique tu en penses, tu m'as rendu meilleure et aujourd'hui je suis prête à changé. Mais pas à Storybrooke, personne ne me laissera une chance ici, les habitants n'auront que suspicion et méfiance à mon égard, et je les comprends._

 _Je laisse à Emma des papiers qui feront d'elle ta mère légalement parlant et me retire définitivement tout droit à ton égard._

 _Merci Henry, je te souhaite de vivre heureux, je t'aime plus que tout au monde,_

 _Régina._

"

Il avait tellement pleuré en tenant dans ses mains la dernière chose que lui avait laissé sa mère; Parce que le manoir avait été vidé de toutes les photos, il n'y avait plus une seule image de Régina. Emma avait découvert une dizaine d'album de photos remplis à rabord de photos d'Henry à tous les âges de sa vie. Mais aucune de Régina. c'était comme si elle avait été effacé de sa vie.

Et ensuite il avait culpabilisé, il s'était détesté d'avoir fait fuir sa mère, de lui avoir dit qu'il la détestait, de l'avoir ignoré. Il était devenu le premier défenseur de sa mère pendant les trois mois qui fut nécessaire à Emma pour régler leur déménagement vers Boston et former Mulan au poste de Shérif. Une semaine avant leurs départ, il craque en entendant Grincheux prétendre qu'il avait entendu des bruits étranges du côté de la rue Mifflin et Whale insulté sa mère. Il avait hurler :

 **-Elle est partie ! Ça fait huit mois ! Et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte ! Je vous déteste tous !**

Et il s'était enfui, laissant Emma confrontée aux question des villageois et de ses parents. Elle avait rapidement approuvé les paroles d'Henry et s'était eclipser pour retrouvé son fils, mal à l'aise devant les exclamations de joie.

Ils avaient emménagé à Boston le lendemain, Emma ne voulant pas qu'il soit confronté aux réactions des autres. Là-bas, il découvrit un nouveau monde, il se fit des amis, dont Jake, et se passionna pour l'écriture. Emma le soutenait quoiqu'il fasse et ils furent heureux.

Certains soirs, quand il pensait à Régina, Emma venait le consoler. La première année, il fit d'horribles mais avec le temps ils s'atténuèrent.

Il avait fait des études de lettres, et avait même publié son premier livre, il y corrigeait les contes de fées et il connut un petit succès. Mais avec le temps, l'inspiration vint à lui manqué et le syndrôme de la page blanche le força à prendre un petit boulot pour boucler ses fins de mois.

Et six mois plus tôt, il avait rencontré Jacinda à l'enterrement de son ami. Il avait eu un coup de foudre immédiat pour cette guerrière du quotidien, comme il aimait la surnommer. Et comme par magie son imagination était revenue et il avait finit son second manuscrit qui devait être publié dans quelques mois. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après un mois de textos.

Il l'avait invité à passer un week-end chez lui, à New-York, et avait rencontré Lucy. Il était tombé sous le charme de la petite fille. Les mois étaient passés et Emma avait exigé rencontrer Jacinda. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce bar. Avec Régina.

Régina qui avait tellement changé. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux, qui lui avait longtemps été réservé exclusivement. Elle semblait entouré de gens aimants, il ne savait pas qui étaient la rousse et la blonde pour elle, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher un éclaire de jalousie le pourfendre quand elle avait enlacé la blonde, à peine plus jeune que lui.

Puis elle leur avait parlé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi, même s'il le savait, il voulait l'entendre lui dire de vive voix. Et puis elle s'était enfuie, encore, mais en les invitant le soir même chez elle.

Puis Jacinda les avaient emmené faire un tour sans revenir sur la découverte. Il avait rencontré Sabine, qui semblait adoré Roni, la nouvelle identité de Régina. Puis il revinrent au bar. Jacinda se dirigeait vers une sorte d'entrée de service quand il l'arrêta :

 **-Attends ! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler avant qu'on rentre ?** demanda-t-il, incertain.

Jacinda hocha la tête et il laissèrent Emma et Lucy pour s'éclipser dans une ruelle pas loin.

 **-Je voulais qu'on parle tout les deux avant qu'on y retourne. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de non-dit entre nous et surtout je veux savoir comment tu te sens pas rapport à tout ça...** commença-t-il.

 **-Henry** , l'arrêta Jacinda, **Roni est ma sauveuse. Elle a toujours était là pour moi, c'est mon pilier. Je ne pourrais jamais considéré ma vie sans elle. Et toi tu es l'amour de ma vie. Vous m'êtes indispensable l'un et l'autre, ne me demande pas de choisir ou de me ranger de ton côté quoiqu'il arrive, supplia-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.**

 **-Je ne te demanderais jamais ça !** S'exclama le brun, scandalisé par une telle idée. **Non, au contraire, je voulais te dire que je veux plus que tout au monde m'excuser auprès d'elle. J'ai été horrible avec elle, à tel point que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir d'être parti. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a eu raison de se protéger, même à mes dépends. Je voulais juste te le dire, pas pour que tu te range à mes côtés, même si je voudrais avoir on soutiens, mais surtout pour savoir si tu penses qu'elle m'écoutera, et peut-être même si elle pourrait me pardonner.**

 **-Hen'** , commença Jacinda, rassurante, **Roni a été à la fois brisé en t'abandonnant et libéré d'un poid. Je ne connais pas bien sa vie d'avant, mais elle m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'elle était bien différente de celle que je connais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des choses, il y a longtemps, dont elle n'était pas fière et qu'elle avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter. D'abord en t'adoptant, puis en essayant de faire le bien autour d'elle. Mais elle m'a dit que quand tu as découvert la vérité sur son passé, tu t'es persuadé qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changé, tu lui as dis que tu la détestais. Et je ne sais pas grand chose sur son passé, elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, mais je sais qu'elle est brisé, et que certaine de ses blessures datent d'avant ta naissance. Et quoiqu'elle est fait avant, je reste persuadé qu'elle est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré. La femme que je connais, est douce, patiente, prête à tout pour sa famille, drôle, courageuse. Ma Roni est heureuse aujourd'hui, elle s'est reconstruite et tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures.**

 **-Je-** tenta-t-il d'intervenir, bouleversé par les mots de sa petite-amie.

 **-Henry, je sais que tu ne le fera pas consciemment, mais si elle a longtemps cru que l'amour était une faiblesse, c'est parce qu'elle sait que quand on s'autorise à aimer quelqu'un, on lui donne le pouvoir de nous blesser. Et croit moi, tu as toujours et tu auras toujours ce pouvoir. Mais je te soutiens si tu veux t'excuser, j'agirais pour toi auprès d'elle, mais si tu la blesse…** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Henry compris très bien la promesse aux couleurs de menaces et frissonna.

 **-Je ne veux pas la blesser** , assura-t-il et elle hocha la tête en lui embrassant la joue. Ils retournèrent vers Emma qui les attendait, en pleine conversation avec Lucy. Ils sourirent à cette vue et se prirent la main en même temps, complices.

 **-On peut y allé ?** demanda la blonde, rassurer de les voir toujours aussi uni.

 **-C'est parti !** s'enthousiasma Jacinda. Elle ouvrit la porte de service et les conduits vers un escalier qui faisait face à la porte. Elles habitent à l'étage, le bar a un grand appartement que Roni a complètement rénové, expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Elle sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille blonde du bar leur ouvrit tout sourire.

 **-Rebonjour** , s'exclama-t-elle. **Entrez, je vous en prie ! Tout le monde est dans le salon.** Elle leur indiqua un porte manteau, déjà bien remplis, et les conduits vers le-dit salon.

Le salon était grand et il accueillait la rousse exubérante, Kelly, et deux inconnus. Un grand brun à l'allure sympathique en pleine conversation avec la rousse, qui semblait ne pas les avoir remarquer et une petite blonde tout sourire qui regardait celle qui leur avait ouvert comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Soudain Régina sorti de la cuisine un tablier autour de la taille. Elle sourit à Jacinda et s'approcha d'eux.

 **-L'après-midi s'est bien passé ?** demanda-t-elle, d'un air concerné.

 **-Oui, on a fait le tour du quartier** , répondit Jacinda. **Sabine te salue d'ailleurs.**

 **-Elle ne voulait pas venir ?**

 **-Nan, elle profite des soirs chauds comme aujourd'hui pour ouvrir le food-truck plus longtemps** , lui expliqua Jacinda.

 **-Elle a bien du courage** , déclara Régina avant de se tourner vers le salon. **Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît !** Le grand brun interrompit sa phrase pour la regarder, il sourit à Jacinda. **Je vous présente Henry, le petit-ami de Jayce et Emma, sa mère. Soyez civilisé s'il vous plaît et allé les saluer.**

Ils rièrent à la phrase, et Henry fut surpris par le ton joueur de sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait vue si détendue en présence de temps de monde. Ils se levèrent tous pour leur faire face.

 **-On s'est rencontré cet après-midi, mais c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas à proprement présentée, je suis Kelly la soeur de Roni !** Déclara la rousse. Et voici Margot, ma fille.

Sa soeur ? Comment ça sa soeur ?

 **-Je suis content de te rencontrer mate** , sourit le brun. **Je suis Rogers, le meilleur ami de Roni. Et voici Alice, ma fille.** La blonde décrocha un grand sourire à Henry qui essaya de lui rendre, gêné.

 **-Parfait, maintenant, faîtes connaissance** , ordonna faussement Régina. **J'enfourne mes lasagnes et on passe à table dans une demi-heure !**

Elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir. Jacinda s'excusa auprès d'Henry et partit la rejoindre. Il soupira, le voilà seul face à des inconnus.

 **-Sa sœur ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné** , déclara Emma, avec beaucoup trop de curiosité pour être subtile. Du moins au yeux d'Henry, parce que les autres ne semblèrent rien remarquer.

 **-C'est ma sœur de cœur** , déclara avec un grand sourire Kelly. **On ne s'embarrasse pas vraiment de génétique chez nous, c'est l'amour qui compte… Mais dis-moi jeune homme, je n'ai pas l'impression que Roni ai bien fait son travail ! Elle n'a pas pu te faire d'interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art** , déclara-t-elle avant le lui capturer le bras et de le mener vers le canapé le plus proche sans qu'il ne puis réagir.

 **-Tu sais Kel', si tu as besoin de te reconvertir un jour, il y a toujours des places de libre au poste !** déclara Rogers en souriant.

 **-Je prends note monsieur l'inspecteur, je prends note** , répondit Kelly. Henry entendit vaguement Emma répéter : " _inspecteur ?_ " avec un air intéressé avant d'être ramené à Kelly quand celle-ci commença : **alors il parait que tu étais ami avec Jack...**

Au ton de sa voix, Henry compris que ce n'était pas une bonne chose aux yeux de la rousse.

 **-Oui, nous nous sommes connu au lycée… Mais avec nos études nous nous sommes perdus de vue… On est allé boire un verre il y a un an en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais on avait plus grand chose en commun.**

Kelly renifla dédaigneusement.

 **-Ou est Roni ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant autours d'elle.

 **-Avec Jacinda, dans la cuisine je crois** , lui dit Henry.

 **-Encore ?** Elle éleva la voix : **Vous faîtes quoi les filles ?** Avant de revenir vers lui, **et J m'a dit que tu étais auteur ? Ça paye bien ?**

 **-Et bien-** commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard de Jacinda et de lui sourire.

Il aperçu brièvement Régina se diriger vers Margot et Alice.

 **-Kel', arrête de l'embêter tu veux ! Tu n'as pas été aussi hargneuse avec Alice que je sache** , grogna Jacinda en s'asseyant près de lui.

 **-Je ne suis pas hargneuse, jeune fille ! Je vérifie que le garçon soit fait pour toi ! Et pour ta gouverne, je connais Alice depuis qu'elle est petite, elle est adorable, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance avec Margot !**

 **-Et du coup tu passes ta frustration sur Henry ?** demanda Jacinda.

Kelly grogna, contrariée.

 **-Pffff… Je fais confiance à Roni, si elle pense qu'il est clean, alors j'arrête de l'embêter !** déclara-t-elle.

Jacinda éclata de rire.

Soudain, le four sonna et Margot se leva avant que Roni ne puisse réagir et déclara qu'elle s'en occupait. Jacinda se leva à sa suite pour aller coucher Lucy qui avait finit de dîner et lisait dans un coin...

Ils passèrent à table, et Rogers lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne pu refuser et fut rassuré de voir Emma s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kelly était en bout de table donc il espérait ne plus subir d'interrogatoire. Régina s'assit en face de Kelly et Jacinda en face d'Emma. Lorsque Margot revint de la cuisine, tout le monde se tu le temps d'être servie avant de commencer à débattre amicalement.

 **-Alice m'a fait la peur de ma vie** , déclara Rogers à Kelly.

 **-Alors tu es Henry c'est ça ? Comment tu as rencontré Jacinda ?** Lui demanda Alice, le détournant de la conversation.

Ils discuta un moment avec elle, découvrant une jeune fille pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme. Elle étudiait l'art et lui avait proposer de lui faire visiter son atelier. Il avait aussi pu échanger quelques mots avec Rogers qui était vraiment sympathique et passionné par son travail. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur Roni qui le surprirent sincèrement. Le contact était assez bien passé entre eux, vu qu'ils partageaient une passion pour les voyages.

A la fin du dessert, alors que Kelly les congédia, lui, Emma et Régina, refusant qu'ils aident aux débarrassage. Jacinda souffla quelque mots à la brune qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers lui, déterminée.

 **-Henry, on peut parler s'il te plaît ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-Bien sûr maman** , ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. Régina le regarda étrangement, mais s'excusa auprès d'Emma avant de le guider dans un couloir vers sa chambre.

 **-Lucy dort à côté donc il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit** , déclara-t-elle doucement, il hocha la tête et elle prit une grande respiration avant de commencer : **Je pense que c'est important qu'on ai une conversation maintenant. Demain je vais expliquer à Kelly qui tu es pour moi, et je doutes qu'elle ne réagisse bien… Je t'ai déjà tout dis dans ma lettre et cette après-midi, mais je me dis que tu dois avoir des questions que je ne t'ai pas encore laissé le temps de me poser…**

 **-Je n'ai pas vraiment de questions** , commença-t-il surpris par la situation. **Je veux juste m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai été idiot et ingrat. J'ai oublier trop rapidement neuf années de ma vie pour me concentrer sur une personne que je n'avais jamais rencontré et j'ai choisi de la voir en toi, plutôt que me rendre compte d'à quel point tu étais différente de la Méchante Reine. C'était tellement facile de me dire que à chaque fois que tu me grondais ou me punissais c'est parce que tu étais méchante. Et puis la Malédiction donnait enfin un sens à toute les choses bizarres qui se passait à Storybrooke, comme la grossesse d'Ashley qui semblait interminable, mais amis qui ne grandissaient jamais. Et du coup j'ai voulu retrouver ma mère biologique et quand j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Emma, j'ai été sûre qu'elle était la Sauveuse, alors je me suis dit que tu savais, que tu voulais m'élever pour faire souffrir Blanche-Neige. Et puis dans le livre, ils disent que le Sort Noir laisse un vide impossible à combler, alors je me suis dit que ça te rendait incapable d'aimer, que tu avais toujours prétendu avec moi et que je n'étais qu'une ultime vengeance envers tes ennemis. Et ça m'a fait mal. Donc j'ai voulu te faire mal. Et un jour je me suis dis que si ça te blessait que je te déteste, que je ne veuille plus te voir, au point que tu arrêtes de vouloir lutter pour m'arracher aux Charmants, alors c'était peut-être parce que tu m'aimais vraiment. Alors j'ai voulu aller au manoir, m'excuser, accepter de passer du temps à nouveau avec toi. Mais c'était trop tard. Et quand Emma m'a appris que ça faisait quatre mois que tu étais partie, je me suis haïe. Je m'en suis tellement voulue. Alors j'ai demandais à Emma de déménager et on est retourné à Boston. J'ai toujours voulu avoir la possibilité de m'excuser, tout en sachant que je ne méritais pas de te revoir…** Termina-t-il tristement.

Régina l'avait écouté sans rien dire, même lorsque l'émotion avait fait trembler sa voix. Mais une fois qu'il eu fini, elle sembla ne plus pouvoir se retenir et l'enlaça. Il lâcha prise et sanglota sur son épaule en murmurant des excuses désespérées.

 **-Je t'aime Henry** , souffla-t-elle. **Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Mais seulement si tu me pardonne de t'avoir abandonné.**

Il se dégagea d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **-Il n'y a rien à pardonner** , déclara-t-il. **Je t'ai forcé la main, tu n'avais pas à subir ce que je t'ai fait supporter. Je t'aime maman.**

Elle sentit ses larmes coulées à leurs tour, totalement bouleversée. Ils se calmèrent, se racontèrent brièvement leurs vie, et Régina regarda sa montre et se rendis compte qu'ils discutaient depuis plus d'un heure.

 **-On devrait y retourner** , lui sourit-elle. **Finissons la soirée, et demain j'avouerai tout à Kelly et aux autres et on aura plus besoin de prétendre.**

Ils se sourirent, sèchèrent leurs larmes et repartir vers le salon. La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Régina proposa de garder Lucy et Jacinda accepta. Puis ils laissèrent les Mills-West à leurs nuits.

 **-Alors ?** Lui demandèrent Jacinda et Emma en même temps.

 **-Tous c'est bien passé, on s'est pardonné et on va essayer de reconstruire notre relation** , sourit-il.

Et en effet, cela pris du temps mais bientôt ils formèrent tous une grande famille !

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **J'ai plein de projet de fic, mais j'arrive pas à leur trouver une fin. Et j'ai un peu de mal à écrire sans savoir à l'avance où je vais, c'est pour ça que je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette histoire qui m'est venue assez facilement !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
